In the ancient times, human beings wished to freely fly in the sky like a bird. The dream for human beings to fly towards the sky, further towards space, became reality through the invention of the airplane and the rocket. However, prior aircraft of any kind are generally not only huge in volume, but also too expensive to be suitable for a single person to fly. Also a cheap aircraft, such as a glider, can operate at a specific site only. Such aircraft can fly during a short time, and are not practical.